What's One More
by TheUnkownAuthor
Summary: Kimi & Chuckie knew from their toddler days when their parents wed that they were part of a very "unique" family. But how out of hand can things get when out of nowhere, there is a new member to the family on the way. Can Chas & Kira be ready in time? Can Chuckie & Kimi handle the extra responsibilities? And how crazy can two siblings become, all thanks to a baby?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just a short story to explain how things went for the Finster family when Chas and Kira decide to have a child together.**_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" squeeled 8-year-old Kimi Finster "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Will you shut up!" exclaimed 9-year-old Chuckie Finster, Kimi's Adoptive-Step brother.

As far as the two could remember, they'd been siblings ever since Kimi's mother married Chuckie's father when Chuckie was 2 and Kimi was 1. All their lives as siblings, they'd thought that their parents wanted to settle for just a family of four, but that all changed.

"Kimi-Chan! Calm down, your're gonna bust a window!" Kira, their mother, exclaimed, as she calmed her daughter down.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?! You're not pulling some cruel trick" Chuckie asked

"It's for real! I'm three months into the pregnancy! I just couldn't tell until I started having more and more stomach problems." she replied

"This is great, a new sibling!" the kids exclaimed

"How did Dad react?" asked Kimi

"Don't tell him I'm telling you two, but he got so excited, he smiled widely, then he started hyperventilating and fainted. He's fine now though."

Almost on cue, Chas entered the house, both his kids quickly wiping the smirks off their face from hearing Chas' reaction.

"I'm assuming you told them about the pregnancy." Chas guessed as he brought bags of groceries and baby supplies into the house. "I heard Kimi's screams from down the street, half the neighbours heard her."

Kimi shrugged in defense, then got up to help her father while Chuckie and Kira went back to cooking dinner. No matter what activity they tried to do, they couldn't get their minds off the new baby.

* * *

"So your parents are expecting? Congrats!" said Tommy as he drank his smoothie at Chas' cyber cafe, the Java Lava.

Kimi was telling him and their friends, Phil, Lil, Dil, Angelica, Susie, Harold, and Bassem, all about the pregnancy as she worked behind the counter.

"So, do you guys have any name ideas?" asked Lil

"Chuckie's named after your father, if it's a girl, you could do that." Phil suggested

Everyone looked at Phil in confusion.

"Naming a girl Charlotte?" Kimi asked

"No, I mean, Chasity? That name doesn't sound so bad."

Everyone shrugged, it sounded like an odd name, but a unique and interesting sounding one.

"Wait! Didn't Sonny and Cher have a daughter named Chasity who grew up to get a gender change operation?" asked Harold

"Uhhh.." Phil was cut off by Chuckie barging into the cafe with a small, blurry black photo in his hand.

"Check it out!" he exclaimed

He showed them all the ultrasound of the baby. A gender couldn't be determined, but it was a baby at least, and they could tell it was healthy.

"I can't tell it's gender." said Dil "does it have a penis or something?" he asked as he turned it around trying to see something.

"Dude!" Tommy said as he took the picture "What kind of question is that?"

"Besides, you usually can't tell the gender of a baby until 4-6 months into the pregnancy." explained Bassem as he looked at it himself.

Chas came out, wiping his eyes. "Kimi, can you please go chop the pineapples in the kitchen, I can't do it any longer."

"Oh Dad, you know that if they make you cry like onions do then you should just tell me to cut them." Kimi stated, as she went to the back.

"Hey Chuck. Where's your Mom? You're supposed to look after her during the pregnancy in case she needs anything or if something goes wrong."

"I know, but grandma and grandpa came to visit for the weekend. Grandma is pretty much taking care of everything."

"Well that's good to know. And thanks for agreeing to take care of your Mom for the rest of the pregnancy, it's a really mature thing of you to make the sacrifice you're making for the family."

Chuckie smiled at what his father said. It was a tiny bit difficult having to look over Kira, and he was aware that it would eventually get more difficult, especially when he would have to concern over her when doing day-to-day activities, but he was happy to do it for them.

* * *

That night, the parents decided to go out for dinner, and when they did, it was Chuckie and Kimi alone in the house.

"What's for dinner tonight?" asked Kimi

"Dad had no time to go grocery shopping, but we've got some sausages, beans and pasta sauce. I can cook something good out of this if we have some garlic powder and cheese?" Chuckie replied

"Garlic is on the top shelf by the wall, cheese is in the back of the refrigerator."

As they ate the amazing meal Chuckie prepared, Kimi could only think two things: Where did Chuckie get the idea to make this, it's awesome!; and I wonder what gender the baby will be?

Kimi would love the baby either way, but was worried about the pros and cons.

If it were a boy, Chuckie would have to share his room, so she'd still have a room to herself... but Chuckie might have a closer relationship with the new child because of their brotherhood. This problem wouldn't happen if the baby were a girl, but she'd be constantly annoyed by the crying when she would be in her room, and she would wake her up with nightmares instead of the parents because Kimi would always be right next to her.

Kimi decided the slight sister problems would be worth it, but her parents had said they were insisting of the gender of the baby to be a surprise. This was going to be very difficult, but Kimi was gonna get to the bottom of this no matter what.

* * *

_**So, we already have Kimi going nuts about the baby's gender and Chuckie as the person in charge of tending to Kira, are things gonna go down hill from here? What kind of challenges and wacky experiences await the Finsters? Find out in the next chapter, until then, STAY TUNED &amp; PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Half-way through the pregnancy, Kira was entering the 4 1/2 month area. Her appetite wasn't arising at too vast of an amount to keep up with, but she was experiencing very odd food cravings. Just that morning, she had asked for Chuckie to make the two of them some scrambeled eggs and while whisking the yolk, she asked him to "add some honey, honey." Chuckie rolled his eyes at his mother's pun and added the honey. It was by far the oddest thing ever, it tasted weird, but nothing too disgusting at least. He'd tried maple syrup on eggs, but never honey. Chuckie's biggest challenge though, was balancing schoolwork with his extra chores. He couldn't let Kira work too much, so he did all the cleaning, but by night time, when there was nothing left to do, he had to work late to finish the schoolwork. Chuckie knew this was a lot of work, but his Dad was proud, and didn't go an hour without telling his son that, Chuckie was tired, but motivated, he was happy to do it all, especially because it was for his parents.

Kimi had continued to try to discover the child's gender. She had researched dozens of ways to find out. Much to Kira's annoyance at that. She'd literally spent an entire day at the Java Lava trying things out while Kira tried to talk with the moms.

"Okay, hold out your hand!" Kimi demanded

"Kimi, it's just a silly test-" Kira held her hand out and was cut off by her daughter

"Oh no! Palm down means it's a boy!"

"Kimi!"

"Kimi, stop pestering your mother!" Chas called

"What about your eye veins, if their V-shaped, it's a point for a girl!" Kimi said, trying to look into her mother's eyes

"V-shaped! Point for girls!"

Phil and Tommy grabbed Kimi and dragged her back to the kitchen, that way she couldn't bother her mother anymore.

"This is gonna be way more difficult than I thought." Chuckie said to Bassem and Lil as he wiped the counter. "I haven't slept a good night's sleep in a whole month and a half, literally. My teachers are pestering me with advice on what to do and worry and sympathy for me, and Mr Sloan's jokes about a man's point of view with pregnancy are too awkward because they're from the husband's point of view, not a son, it's driving me crazy!"

"I think Mr Sloan's jokes about women are hilarious." Tommy said returning from the kitchen

"It's not about the jokes, it's about how I'm putting so much into making sure everything is perfect that I'm just driving myself even more crazy! I'm just hoping that Kimi doesn't drive our Mom to insanity before this whole situation does first."

"Why can't Kimi just take care of your mom?" asked Lil

"Have you tasted her cooking..." Chuckie shivered at his memory of his sister's tuna casserole on thanksgiving. Their parents had been vomitting for five hours straight that night and he got the stomach flu for a week.

"Whatever, at least things won't get worse for another few weeks or months." Chuckie stated

Bassem turned to Chuckie and gave him some words of wisdom

"Being the oldest of 3, I have somewhat of a clue of what you're going through. When my mom got pregnant with my youngest brother, she did go crazy, the hormones drove her nuts, she was constantly snacking, her gas was unbearable, but overall, when she's not yelling from stress, she becomes one of the most sweetest people around, trust me, just have patience and what ever you do, tell yourself that it's worth it, and it's always much easier. Also, schedule yourself, don't be afraid to ask for extra help in school if it'll make balancing everything easier. It's all gonna be worth it and the struggle will all be a blur years from now when you get to see that baby grown up."

Chuckie sighed and agreed with Bassem, no matter what, it was worth it.

* * *

_**Will Kimi discover the baby's gender? Will Chuckie be able to keep running the house? Will Chas and Kira's baby turn out to be more of a challenge than they thought? Find out in the next chapter.**_

_**As always, STAY TUNED &amp; PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Things weren't getting easier for the Finsters. Chas was starting to work more, Lil and Phil had to join the Java Lava team to make up for Chuckie being busy with taking care of Kira. The third trimester had come, and now, things were getting out of hand. The seventh month was almost over, next month would be December, the kids were scheduled to be born in early February. Kimi was pestering her mother still, trying all these different kinds of methods to determine the gender, but now that the hormonal effect was coming into play, Kira was far more intolerant towards her daughter's persistence to find the gender. But, the number one motto for the Finsters was "Optimism is the key to success." They didn't let this get them down.

"It's been a crazy experience." Chuckie reflected as he plopped down onto his bed. He was lucky it was a Friday. It was passed 4 AM, and he had finally finished the last of his weekend homework. He plopped onto his bed, drifting into a deep sleep before his head hit the pillow.

"Why hello sleepy head!" Kira had said, waking up Chuckie.

Chuckie opened his eyes and smiled back at her, but was then shocked by the tray she was holding.

"What's the occasion? I'm not sick or anything."

"Oh this just a thank you for everything you've been doing these past few months!" She said all giddy and happily

"Aww Mom! Thank you! How sweet, but you really didn't have to."

All of the sudden, Kira's face went from happy to sad within seconds, and she say down and began crying.

"Oh I knew I took too long! I'm really sorry but I was afraid to wake you up and everything and I know it's too cold-"

Chuckie moaned. It was going to be a long 3 months.

Monday rolled around eventually. Chuckie was tired mainly due to the events of his morning.

"Uuuggh dude, you reek!" Said Tommy

"Thanks for reminding me. My mom got sick in her stomach this morning and she vomited so much that the toilet got clogged. I smelled like puke by the time I was done, so I had to drench myself in cologne." Chuckie explained

Phil took a sniff of Chuckie and spoke up. "Adidas... Ice Dive and Hugo Boss. I also smell a tiny hint of salmon and boiled broccoli and carrots, with some sriracha mashed potatoes, the food all probably from last night."

"Phil... please stop infiltrating me with you mutated nose..."

"Where is Kimi by the way, you guys always walk here together?" Said Lil

"She bothered our Mom again today."

Once Chuckie said that, everyone knew there was no real need for any further explanaition.

"I hate to be mean to her, but she's really being insensitive towards this whole situation." Chuckie stated

Kimi had overheard this though. She snuck up behind her brother, startling him, and everyone could tell, a fight was about to start.

"Chuckie! You shut up! She's pregnant, she's gonna be moody, deal with it!"

"Kimi, are you even aware of how much you've been annoying her with trying to find the gender! You're doing absolutely nothing to help the family!"

"Excuse Me? As far as I'm concerned, I've had to work double shifts at the Java Lava because of you!"

"Hah! You think that's as bad as dealing with our hormonal emotional wreck of a mother who is binge eating and goes from tears of joy to misery within seconds at this point?"

"You couldn't last a day in my situation!"

"You couldn't last a second in mine!"

"Enough!" Tommy exclaimed "What will it take for you to work together for the next three months?"

Phil chimed in with an idea "How about they switch jobs for 2 weeks. Starting today, Chuckie does double shifts at the Java Lava, and Kimi takes care of Kira?"

Everyone stared at Phil in shock.

"What? I can't have smart moments?"

Tommy turned attention back to the Finsters. "Well, what do you guys say?"

Chuckie and Kimi looked at each other and agreed, they'd do it.

* * *

They went on for a week with no complaining. They both seemed to not have any problems, but the gang had their suspicions

Bassem brought the rest of the group together after one week to see how things were going. "Phil, Lil, you two go check on Chuckie. Tommy, Dil, the three of us will go check on Kimi. I doubt that everything is sunshine and rainbows right now."

* * *

The three of them got to the Finster residents and knocked on the door. Kira let them in. What they were used to was seeing a clean house. Chuckie had been keeping things extra tidy lately. It seemed that Kimi wasn't doing too well.

* * *

Phil and Lil entered the Java Lava and saw Chuckie running a whole line-up of customers while his dad and their mother made the smoothies. They also noticed something else though, Chuckie was even more tired-looking than before. His eyes showed it, but he was certainly not acting like he was tired.

"Chuckie, how is the swap going so far?" Lil awkwardly asked

"Great!" he replied swiftly "I'm not even tired, I feel awesome!

The twins were taken aback by this.

* * *

"Uuuuhhh... Mrs. Finster... Where's Kimi?"

Kira looked up from her seat on the couch and pointed to the bathroom, where they heard whimpering. Bassem went in there in while Tommy &amp; Dil helped Kira up.

"Kimi?" Bassem asked nervously before entering the bathroom

Bassem heard nothing. He grew more worryful as his hand got closer to the doorknob. When he opened, he expected screaming and craziness, but what he saw was anything but that. Kimi was in the corner, cradling herself while the toilet slowly came close to overflowing. In a panic, he rushed to fix the problem, nothing more than some 2-second pipe work.

"Kimi, what's wrong? its fixed."

Kimi looked up and clung onto Bassem's legs

"PREGNANT WOMEN ARE SO GROSS!" she cried "I'M NEVER GONNA GET PREGNANT! NEVER!"

Bassem sniffed around for a second. "Is something burning?"

They then heard Tommy, Dil, &amp; Kira scream.

"MY LASAGNA!" Kimi cried "I can't cook! I can't clean! I can't do anything!"

Bassem picked Kimi up and shook her. "Get a hold of yourself! Chuckie is probably having just as tough of a time as you are."

* * *

"Are you sure you're not tired?" Asked Phil

"Totally! I've got energy to burn!" Chuckie replied

"Maybe we could help you?" offered Lil as she took out an apron to put on, only for Chuckie to take it.

"Naaahh! I'm good! Plus, this is my responsibility! You two go have fun!" He said as he returned to the customer

"This is not good Lillian." Phil whispered

"No, really?" replied Lil sarcastically

* * *

The Finster kitchen was full of white smoke. Once everything cleared, Dil put the fire extinguisher away.

"Well... Its not burnt to the point where its inedible." Tommy said as he looked at the burned lasagna.

"Its Awful!" Kimi cried "I bet Chuckie is having a way better time in my job."

"Kimi, calm down. It can't be that way." Bassem turned to Tommy and Dil "Guys, we have to help her."

Tommy nodded his head "I'll clean up the garbage in this kitchen, then the Lasagna, Dil, you mop. Dil?"

Dil was pulling off the first layer from the lasagna. "T, you were right! This lasagna is still edible."

* * *

The four of them ran into the Java Lava, and saw that the lunch rush was just ending (the fact that this was a saturday did not help.) They saw a pale/gray faced Chuckie, who was clearly out of breath.

"Chuckie? Are you able to talk?" Asked Tommy nervously

"Yeah!" said a still peppy Chuckie as he took out the mop and started mopping the floors.

"Chuck? Did you take care of the entire saturday lunch rush by yourself?" asked Dil

"Yeah! It was easy! Fun actually! I could keep doing this forever, let alone a few more months!"

"Actually, that's what we wanna talk about. You've been putting in double the amount of hours that Kimi was putting in while she had this job. We are really worried about you. Are you alright?" asked Bassem

"Totally! Awesome! Never been better!"

"Dude, you are sounding really hyper."

"Yeah, just full of energy!"

Kimi then came forward "Chuckie, look, you win. I can't take your job anymore! Just please, can we go back to normal?"

Chuckie shook his head. "No way! I actually enjoy this task! Its fun! And waaay easier than having to deal with vomit and a pregnant woman's large appetite!"

"Chuckie! Please! Kimi is going bananas!" said Tommy

"I don't care! I like this job!" Chuckie said, starting to get angry

"Chuckie, please." begged Kimi

"NO!"

Kimi was startled, but she kept her cool

"Chuckie! We have to do this, for Mom!"

"I am doing what I can for Mom!"

"Chuckie, you have proved your point, just let things go back to normal!" said Bassem

"No way! I am not dealing with what I was dealking with before for another few months!" Chuckie's face started turning red

"Chuckei! Please!" begged Kimi

"NO!" yelled Chuckie. His face then went blank.

"Chuckie, are you okay?" asked a nervous Lil

Chuckie then collapsed onto the floor. They all started freaking out. Dil called 9-1-1, Bassem tried using CPR, everyone began being very nervous for Chuckie.

"What's going on!? How is this happening?" screamed Kimi

Phil then came out of the storage room "Kimi, if you wanna know, you may wanna take a look at this." he said

* * *

Chas &amp; Kira bursted right into the hospital room, and ran to the receptionist.

"We are looking for our son. Charles C. Finster? Our friend, Farah Arakelian, should be there right now." asked Chas, The receptionist pointed told them what room their son was in, and they bolted off.

Farah walked out of the room with her friend, Dr. Hafaji. The kids all gathered around them.

"Is Chuckie okay, Mama?" asked Bassem

"He's perfectly fine. He just passed out from exhaustion." replied Farah

"But being that he is asthmatic, he is lucky that there is no permanent damage done to his body. He has a heart like a bull!" Dr. Hafaji commented, pounding his fist gently against his chest to put emphasis on his words "But, we noticed there was a high amount of caffeine in his body. This may have resulted into this event."

Chas and Kira arrived just in time to hear that last part.

"Caffeine? We don't even let Chuckie drink Coffee." said Kira

Kimi then turned to her parents.

"Phil found a secret stash of energy drinks in the storage at the Java Lava. Blue Ram, Beast, Mozz, Silver Snow, there was so much."

"He had enough calories in his body to last him for days. It was really bad. He should be just fine though." answered Dr. Hafaji

They went into the room. Chuckie had headphones on listening to music. Chas removed these without his son noticing, and the entire group joined in on a group hug.

"Sorry I worried you guys." Chuckie said "I just really wanted to prove my point to Kimi. But I cheated and got myself stuck here."

"Well at least you learned your lesson. I'm punishing you for all the energy drinks you were consuming without my permission." Chas replied

Chuckie lowered his head "That sounds fair. Kimi, you win, you proved my job is easier."

Tommy, Dil, and Bassem all looked at each other and bursted into laughter. Kimi rolled her eyes and sat next to her brother on the bed.

"Whats up with them?" Asked Chuckie

"lets just say I'm no iron chef or Marriott level maid." answered Kimi meekly

"That's an under-statement!" Tommy bellowed, he then took out his phone "Check out her attempt at lasagna!"

"GAAAHH! Its hideous! Its demonic! It... looks kind of like Angelica made a face print."

"UUUUUHHHHGGGGGHHH! Just let things go back to normal! Please!" Kimi begged

Everyone chuckled at this, then Kimi turned to her mom, and decided to ask her of something.

"Can I just do one more gender test?"

Kira facepalmed herself, then shrugged. "Just one more."

"Awesome! When you pee, is it dark, or light yellow."

"Kimi! Eww!"

* * *

A week later, things were back to normal. The entire gang (except Chuckie) was hanging out at the lunch table at school.

"So, how have things been at the Java Lava lately?" asked Bassem

"Its been hard readjusting. I've accidentally given almost all of our customers prune smoothies instead of what they really wanted. Luckily, the recipe is still pretty good." Kimi explained

"No more tests?" asked Phil

"No more. I don't feel the need to do them anymore."

"Since when?" asked Dil

Chuckie ran up, and hugged his sister, nougying her. "Since she found out our Mom is having different gendered twins! WooHoo!"

"Awesome! So there will still be balance in the Finster home." commented Lil

Kimi sighed "Yup! And you know what, I'm cool with that. She'll be like my new best friend, and he'll be my baby brother to purposely embarrass and mess with forever. Who knows, maybe I can even teach them to be better at making smoothies then me?"

Just then, they heard the cheerleading squad.

"There she is! Kimi! You gave us those jank smoothies! I've been going to the bathroom constantly since then!" Said one of them

They all then threw water balloons at her. Once they walked away, Kimi got up and sighed again. "I have a feeling that will be a 'yes'

* * *

_**Thus ends this chapter. Thanks for reading, I hope you guys have enjoyed it. Comment o whether or not you guys would like to see a series of one-shots in a story, all based on adventures that the Finster Twins take. (Idea originally done by Emma Pickles, but the name of my story will be different. Different twins, style, and adventures as well,) Tell me in the reviews if you like the idea of it.**_

_**AS ALWAYS, STAY TUNED &amp; PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Zain, say it." Said Bassem to his youngest of two brothers, Zain.

"M-Merr-Merry Masmas Happy Youn Year!" The 8-month-old replied

"UGGGGHHHH!" Moaned Bassem, Tommy, and Bassem's other younger brother, 5-year-old Rami.

"He still can't speak proper english, this is ridiculous! Its just Merry Christmas." said Bassem

"What do you expect out of a kid who has you for a brother. But still, he has one like me, what went wrong, I don't know." complained Rami

"Go Away Ram!" ordered Bassem

Ram left, just as Kimi walked in.

"Hey boys. Aww! Hiya Zain, how are ya doin!" said Kimi, immediately mesmerized by the baby's cuteness.

"He still can't speak proper english, and the fact that my parents are okay with him learning Arabic first really scares me.

"Why, both you and Rami learned to speak arabic first."

"Yeah, but I wasn't as sheltered. I was exposed to other babies like you guys, and learned english quickly. Rami had no friends around his age, and because of that, couldn't even speak in full sentences until age five, and just started in English. I don't want Zain like that. I just hope he can have good, english speaking friends growing up like I did with you guys." Bassem then picked up Zain and hugged him.

Tommy put his hand on Bassem's shoulder "No worries dude, everything will be alright."

Kimi walked up "And, he's gonna have the twins around, remember?" she then asked to hold Zain, then spoke to him in a babyish tone "Are you excited for when your new friends come in a few months?" she asked the infant

"What an early birthday gift that will be for him. A pair of new friends." Tommy added

"Yeah, a month early, The twins are scheduled for early February, his birthday is March 1st, remember?"

Kimi continued to rock the baby "Either way, I know that they are gonna be best friends. Say, what was Rami's first english sentence?"

"I don't care. Same thing his first sentence in general was."

"That's so mean, how can you not care about it?"

"I do. His first sentence was 'I don't care'"

* * *

The three walked into the Finster residence and saw the Christmas tree "Hey, the tree isn't actually too bad this year." Kimi complimented, they almost always had a bad, leafless, dead tree every year.

"Chuckie and I picked it yesterday when we went with our Moms to pick up trees." said Bassem, he then whispered "He told me your Dad has been letting Kira make the majority of the decisions lately, since she's more deeper into 'that' part of her pregnancy."Kimi nodded.

Chuckie then pulled them aside. "But, I still have one special surprise for you guys, come."

He led them to the garage. Chuckie showed them a beat up, lifeless tree.

"Ready?" he asked

That night, they were roasting chestnuts, and making fresh hot cocoa over the fire that the tree was giving them. At the end of that night, they each roasted a marshmallow, making a Christmas wish.

Bassem made a very important wish.

"I wish that the twins and Zain, will grow up to be best friends, just like all of us."

* * *

_**I know that this chapter is exceptionally short, but don't worry, the last chapter will be uploaded tomorrow.**_

_**If you are wondering about the age difference between the Arakelian brothers. Bassem is 4 years older that rami, and 8 years older than Zain.**_

_**AS ALWAYS, STAY TUNED &amp; PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, the Finsters were in the car and off to Modesto, California. Canadiana Ski Park and Resort was where the family went every year for skiing. Chuckie began learning to ski the same year he learned to walk, and Kimi began learning during her first winter in America. Both kids were amazing skiers, thanks to their grandfather helping them through every tumble and fall along the way. Now, they could ski on hills for people who were at least 18, as long as they were with their father. Chuckie had even learned to snowboard in recent years, and Kimi had been in a few competitions, even coming in second state-wide for girls 10 and under. As the week went by, the kids had fun skiing and drinking hot cocoa while telling stories around the camp fire, and before they knew it, it was December 30th, 1999. Tomorrow would be the last day of the millennium, and only three weeks away from Kira giving birth.

* * *

It was Dcember 31st. Chuckie, Kimi, and Gabbie, their friend who's father owned the lodge, were all working on the fireworks display. It was almost complete.

"Do you have the big one that we light at 12:00 sharp?" asked Chuckie

"Right here" replied the girls, as they brought out a gigantic cluster fireworks. It was enormous, with many normal and tiny ones tied up all together, one little fuse was enough to make the biggest bang of what was going to be known as the greatest turn of the millennium ever!

The fireworks show was beautiful everyone was having so much fun. Barbecues were out, people were roasting marshmallows over fires not even caring that it was snowing. The snow also inspired the resort staff's tradition of teaching the American visitors an amazing Canadian treat, known as Tire du la neige. Everyone was enjoying the night, then, all of the sudden, when things seem perfect, like in the past six months, it had to fall short.

"AAAAAhhhhh!" gasped Kira in pain

"What's wrong Mom?" asked Chuckie

Kira stood up, her skirt was wet, her water had broke. 5 minutes to new year's, 5 minutes to the big bang, 5 minutes to the turn of the millenium, 5 minutes to the moment they'd been anticipating for 8 months. The twins were coming, whether they were ready or not...

* * *

"nnnnngghhhhaaaa!" screamed Kira. She was in pain, the babies were coming, but her heart was racing.

"Keep pushing Mrs. Finster! Almost there!" replied the doctor

"NNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Ow! Uhhh dear, could you go lighter with your grip on my hand?" asked Chas meekly

Kira glared at him, was he serious? He was complaining about pain when she was giving birth to THEIR children.

"45 seconds until new year's" said Kimi

"There's no way we'll make it." replied Chuckie

The brother and sister just sighed and acknowledged that it wasn't meant to be. Their mother and siblings were more important at the moment.

"Almost, here comes the first one! It appears to be the girl!" declared the doctor

The baby was given to a nurse, as the second began coming out almost instantly.

"30 seconds from New Year's!" announced Kimi

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

"Almost there sweetheart!" yelled Chas

It's head's out!" yelled the doctor

"ONE MORE PUSH MOM!" yelled Chuckie and Kimi

"Uhhhhh" exclaimed Kira, almost unable to breathe as Chuckie started counting down...

"5"

"UUUUHHHHHHH"

"4"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"3"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"2"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Then, right then, the moment Chuckie called the last second, Kira took every last bit of energy in her body for one more push

"1-"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Right when the second child, the boy, came out and was given to the nurse, the kids had cheered as they saw their big surprise go out in the sky through the window, they may have not ignited it, but they saw it! The turn of the millennium.

Chuckie and Kimi turned to their parents. But they weren't able to smile at what they saw... because Kira was unconscious!

"NOOOOO! Why must I be widowed again!" cried Chas

"She died in childbirth?" Chuckie tearfully asked

Chas nodded, and explained that she'd stopped breathing and suffocated

Kimi and Chuckie began to sob for their mother, it went on for a few minutes.

* * *

"Alright Kira, get up, let's let them off the hook." Chas said, his expressions completely changing

Kira sat up and opened her eyes, hysterically laughing herself

"What?" asked Kimi, lifting her head from Chuckie's shoulder

"This was a prank?" Chuckie asked, as he and Kimi ran to hug her

"Yup! and it serves you two right for all the rotten pranks you've ever pulled."

The nurse brought in the twins.

"Have you decided on names?" asked the doctor

"For the girl, Chasity Yoko Finster" Kira announced

"For the boy, Kirk Marvin Finster" Chas contiunued

The nurse wrote that on the birth certificates...

"Chasity... born December 31st, 1999, 11:59 AM. Kirk... born January 1st, 12:00 AM."

The family turned their heads to the nurse

"Did you just say that they were born only a minute apart... on different days... weeks... months... years... decades... centuries... millenniums...?" asked Chas

The nurse nodded "Yes, the 30 seconds that separates them are the last 30 seconds of the 20th century, and the 2nd millenium."

"Wow! I don't think this has ever been seen before!" Chuckie exclaimed. The cloths were removed from the babies' faces, to reveal a colossal surprise.

"And the timing isn't the only thing!" Kimi added in confusion

The doctor looked at the kids.

"Congrats Finsters! You have the privilege of having biracial twins in in your family, a 1:1,000,000,000 rarity!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we did DNA tests. We knew this from the moment we saw them, they are biracial twins."

The twins were biracial, but beautiful, no one in the family cared. Kirk, the boy, had inherited his mother's asian skin colour, he appeared to look like an asian, jet-black-purplish haired version of Chas as a baby (his hair was still messy and uncontrollable like his father's), while Chasity, the girl, looked like a white version of Kira as a baby, only with her father's uncontrollably messy brownish-red hair. The Finsters joined in a group hug as the doctor took a photo.

A photo to last a lifetime.

* * *

"Alright Finsters! Got everything?" asked Chas as he got into the driver seat

"Yup" replied the rest of the family.

"Alright then, let's make sure we have everyone. Kira?"

"Here." Kira replied

"Chuckie?"

"Present"

"Kimi?"

"I opened the present" (_**This is something I always got funny looks for when I would say it after being called for attendance in school.) **_

"Chasity &amp; Kirk?"

"Dad, I don't think they have much of a choice."

The family laughed a bit at the joke, and headed home. On their way, Chas decided to announce something important.

"By the way, kids, there is something important you should know."

Chuckie and Kimi turned to their father.

"As you two know, raising a family of four can be pretty expensive, and we are very lucky to be able to live such a comfortable life and pay for things like education and food and our home. But, now that there are two more mouths to feed, me and your mother can't keep working the same job. If we want to stay prepared financially for everything, I need to find a new job, while Kira will take over the cafe."

Chuckie turned to his father "No, Dad, you don't mean?"

"That's right, as of Monday, Januray 5th, 2000, I will be returning to my life as a bureaucrat."

"But you won't need to take business trips, right?"

"Actually, I will. My first one back is scheduled to the state capital."

"How about we come with you then."

"Chuckie, its in February, I can't you all to Sacramento with me when you have school."

"But you're always gone for at least a week on those trips. I hated that. Mom, are you really okay with him doing that?"

"Chuckie, I promise, everything is only being done in the best interest of this family. As long as your father keeps our marriage in mind and doesn't get into any business he shouldn't get into, I'm okay with it. And I'm sure you are too. I mean, I'm still running the Java Lava. And we are a family of six now, we could use the financial support, right?"

Chuckie sighed and nodded his head. "Fine, but remember me when you go souvenir shopping." He and his father smiled at each other. As long as his Dad was happy, he was happy, and he knew his Dad missed his old job, despite his love for his new one.

* * *

Zain looked at the babies, and somehow, it was as if they were communicating. They already liked each other.

"Hey, the twins already like Zain! And Zain likes them too!" exclaimed Bassem

"Awww, they're so cute!" said Angelica. Seconds following, both twins hit her on the head with their rattles.

"Ow! Uggghh! Do I ever get a break? Or are all babies just dumb?" she said to herself

"Haha! Like I said, twins are double the fun! So what did you say their names are again?" asked Phil

"The boy is Kirk, and the girl is Chasity."

Phil face brightened up! "See! I told you Chasity was a good name! Woohoo!"

Chuckie looked at Phil dance in victory, then turned to his sister.

"Chuckie! Look! They are smiling at us!" Kimi said

"Hey they are! They barely know us and already like us! Hey Tommy, Bassem, maybe if I take a third crack at this older brother thing I can be a better one than you, who knows." he joked. Kirk then hit him with a good whack of his rattle.

"Think he can beat us as an older brother?" asked Bassem

"Not beat us, but maybe equate us. Who knows, maybe third time is the charm." Tommy replied, then, he took a rattle to the face himself "Geez, you can never escape that huh?"

"Haha! I'm glad Dil almost entirely outgrew that phase by the time I met you guys!" Chuckled Bassem, only to take the same rattle powered beating himself.

The whole group bursted into laughter, including the twins and Zain, as the sun set on their winter break, and for the Finsters, it had been their best one ever.

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this story! If you are wondering why Tommy says "Third time's the charm" you need to get on rugrats wiki to understand the reference (In one episode, Chuckie gets jealous of Tommy giving more time to Dil and wishes he was an older brother too). **_

_**If you are wondering what Tire de neige is (also known as ****tire d'érable,)**** its a French-Candian hot maple taffee, drizzled over snow to cool off, then you scoop it with a Popsicle stick and eat it. It is amazing. **_

_**Hope you all have an amazing and God blessed Christmas, holidays, and New Year! Any way, thank you guys for reading this short story, let me know if you enjoyed it! Please make sure to leave a review! **_

_**Until next time**_

_**-Christian is out :D**_


End file.
